whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
White Wolf:Timeline
One of the White Wolf Wiki's pride and joys is its extensive Timeline section. Although it's very much a work-in-progress, it's still possibly the most complete White Wolf timeline ever created. Of course, with all the information we're able to present, it's easy for the casual reader to get confused, and for contributors to inadvertently miss or duplicate information. In the spirit of avoiding any unnecessary confusion and aiding contributors in making the best timeline we can possibly make, we've created a series of guidelines to follow when adding information. Creating a page It occurs less frequently as the timeline is filled out, but occasionally contributors will find that a given period doesn't yet exist on the Wiki. We recommend using the following templates: Years :Example given: 1847 (oWOD) Events * Max Theon is born.GAME: Book Title, p. XX January * Something else happensGAME: Book Title, p. XX Notes * Individual notes go here. References The template at the beginning is currently only valid for numerical entries, so is not valid for entries which include a letter, such as those covering decades (e.g. 1840d), centuries (e.g. 1800c) or the like. If the entry in question requires letters, such as the aforementioned centuries, decades, or the same year in BCE terms (1847 BCE), omit the and add Category:Timeline to the bottom of the page. Of course, should use the current year of the page you're creating. The browser template at the bottom should have the previous chronological year, the entry's associated century and decade, and the next chronological year. The page title should disambiguate, reflecting the universe in question. * (oWOD) for the Old World of Darkness * (WOD) for the new World of Darkness * (TU) for the Trinity Universe * (AOS) for the Age of Sorrows/Exalted * etc. Decades We recommend the following template: :Example given: 1840d (oWOD) * 1840 (oWOD) * 1841 (oWOD) * 1842 (oWOD) * 1843 (oWOD) * 1844 (oWOD) * 1845 (oWOD) * 1846 (oWOD) * 1847 (oWOD) * 1848 (oWOD) * 1849 (oWOD) Events * Max Theon is born.GAME: Book Title, p. XX Early 1840s * Something else happens.GAME: Book Title, p. XX Notes * Individual notes go here.GAME: Book Title, p. XX References Category:Timeline As you can see, this layout mimics those for the individual years. An additional unlabelled section is placed at the beginning, used for links to the years which make up the decade in question. The browser table at the bottom of the page contains links to the previous chronological decade, the century to which the decade belongs, and the next chronological decade. The page title uses the lower-case letter d'' for "decade." Century We recommend the following template: :''Example given: 1800c (oWOD) * 1800d (oWOD) * 1810d (oWOD) * 1820d (oWOD) * 1830d (oWOD) * 1840d (oWOD) * 1850d (oWOD) * 1860d (oWOD) * 1870d (oWOD) * 1880d (oWOD) * 1890d (oWOD) Events * Max Theon is born.GAME: Book Title, p. XX Early 1800s * Something else happens.GAME: Book Title, p. XX Notes * Individual notes go here. References Category:Timeline Again, this template mimics those for individual decades. The unlabelled section placed at the beginning is this time used for links to the decades which make up the century in question. The browser table at the bottom of the page contains links to the previous chronological century, to the front page for the universe's timeline, and the next chronological century. The page title uses the lower-case letter c'' for "century." Millennia Pages covering millennia are rare, but when used, follow the same format as century pages, with links to the component centuries at the top, and with a title using the letter ''m for "millennium." Arranging data There's a distinct method of arrangement used on the Wiki to better sort through the data visually for both readers and contributors. Sorting on an individual page is done in the following order: # Chronological: Clearly, in a timeline, events should be listed in the order in which they occur. For events which happen at an unknown time, they should be placed at the top of the relevant section. Specific events should follow below, in order. In a year page, headers should be created for specific months. In decades, centuries and millennia, headers should be created for early, mid-, and late in the period. #* As a corollary, events which span a period of time should be listed on the pages of the first and last relevant years, at the top of the page. Events which end in a given year should be placed above those which begin in that year. Add a couple of blank lines, and then continue with undated events. # Game line: Once sorted chronologically, events should be sorted by game line, such that readers can find the events they find relevant as quickly as possible. Within each game line, arrange within the fictional chronology. A guide follows: #* Real Life #* World of Darkness #** World of Darkness #** Vampire #*** Requiem for Rome #*** Vampire: The Requiem #** Werewolf: The Forsaken #** Mage: The Awakening #** Promethean: The Created #** Hunter: The Vigil #* Old World of Darkness #** Vampire #*** Vampire: The Dark Ages #*** Dark Ages: Vampire #*** Victorian Age: Vampire #*** Vampire: The Masquerade (incl. Kindred of the East) #** Werewolf #*** Werewolf: The Dark Ages #*** Dark Ages: Werewolf #*** Werewolf: The Wild West #*** Werewolf: The Apocalypse #** Mage #*** Ars Magica #*** Dark Ages: Mage #*** Mage: The Sorcerers Crusade #*** Mage: The Ascension #** Wraith #*** Wraith: The Great War #*** Wraith: The Oblivion #*** Orpheus #** Changeling: The Dreaming #** Hunter: The Reckoning #** Mummy: The Resurrection #** Demon: The Fallen #* Age of Sorrows #** Exalted #* Trinity Universe #** Adventure! #** Aberrant #** Trinity # Order of release: Entries should be posted in order of their book's release. Data from first-edition books comes before data from second-edition books, and entries from a book published in 2002 come before those from books published in 2003. # Product code: If two sources are released at the same time, they should be sorted numerically by their product codes, lowest going first. # Page numbers: Multiple references from the same book should be posted in order of the page numbers they come from. Page 15 comes before page 72.